


Are You Sure You Want Coffee?

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Barista AU, Can I call it that?, M/M, McPriceley Isnt Canon Yet, Oneshot, coffee shop AU, connor is crushing, i found this from forever ago, im actually kind of proud?, its still garbage, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Unfinished] Kevin hasn't slept in days probably and Connor is simply a concerned worker at Kevin's new favorite coffee shop. (Can you guess why it's his favorite? Hint: it's not just the coffee) Also it took me like 15 minutes to come up with the term "bell-adorned" and my n key doesn't work sometimes I FUCKBIN DUNNO HOW TO GODDAMN FINISH THINGS END MY SUFFERING





	Are You Sure You Want Coffee?

“Hi, how can I… help you?” Connor paused. A customer that was obviously extremely frazzled and sleep deprived, who honestly looked like he just walked away from a car accident (minus the blood), had just walked through the bell-adorned door.

“Just give me something to keep me awake, please.” The unharmed victim spoke, _huh, nice voice_ ; Connor tried to commit that to memory.

Most customers that looked as tired and busy as this guy clearly was, weren’t nice at all. However, the tall man before Connor forced a kind smile, the kind you would get from a uninterested parent as a child; but at least he was trying to look nice and he used his manners.

Connor spun from his thoughts and back to his not-so-boring-anymore job so fast he might’ve gotten whiplash. He got scared and started to wonder how long he had been zoning out but the boy didn’t seem to notice. "Are you sure you want coffee, and not, I don't know, sleep?" Connor asked in a joking manner.

The customer looked Connor directly in his eyes, he looked angry for a second, maybe more confused as to why someone who works somewhere would recommend not getting their product. Maybe he was just offended that someone he didn't know would tell him he needs sleep. Regardless, his tough expression faded with a sigh and he broke eye contact to look down at the floor. "Listen, man, I have a paper due tomorrow, and it's kind of important."

"Right," Connor said, smiling as he finally understood why he wanted coffee, "and you just wanted something to keep you awake," Connor paused as he waited for a name. The customer mumbled out 'Kevin'. "Kevin? That's a nice name." It sounded like small talk but Connor had always liked the name Kevin. "Alright, it'll be done in a minute or so, we're not that busy." Kevin smiled but he still looked broken as he sat down to wait in the corner of the small shop.


End file.
